Uriniary histocompatibility antigens will be studied in greater detail. A search for urinary tumor-associated antigens will be initiated. The newly developed test for detection of membrane antigens other than HL-A antigen will be applied for detection of tumor antigens (bb test). Large amounts of high-titer avian antibodies against beta2-microglobulin of rat and dog origin will be prepared to explore similar test for detection of dog and mouse Ia antigens and possible tumor antigens. Urinary glycoproteins will be studied with the aid of lectin-adsorbent columns. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shuster, J., Gold, P. and Poulik, M.D., Beta2-microglobulin levels in cancerous and other disease states, Clin. Chim. Acta 67: 307, 1976. Callahan, G.N., Ferrone, S., Poulik, M.D., Reisfeld, R.A. and Klein, J., Characterization of Ia antigens in mouse serum, J. Immunol. 117: 1351, 1976.